


It Comes In A Whisper

by SillyWriterKidz



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: i guess it's just jim thinking?, i wrote this at 2 am, idk - Freeform, spoilers i guess, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyWriterKidz/pseuds/SillyWriterKidz
Summary: He knows the truth. He's always known the truth...A Great Honor.





	It Comes In A Whisper

_It comes in a whisper._

A soft breeze calls forth as curiosity claws at his deepest core. Other things will claw as well, none will be as pleasant as this. Would he argue with me over that? Would he call me a liar for saying it is not as pleasant? He speaks in soft tones as his fears swallow him whole. He is but a child. His duty far to heavy for even the creatures he must now protect. It is obvious from the statues of those before him.

All are crushed under this simple amulet. Their lives gone in but a whisper of the history they go down in. They live hoping, praying, that  _ **perhaps**_  they did something right. That their death will be the last one to fall to this curse.

A great **Honor**.

He knows the truth. He's always known the truth of this "great honor". He's seen it with how they fear the simple stone as he thrusts it towards them. They didn't want a human Trollhunter yet they will not free him from this burden. Perhaps... they should perish. Dark thoughts are not new to him, though ones about harming others and not himself are. They happen everyday just as sure as the sun rises and sets. He's used to this. To them. The monsters he slices are nothing to the ones in his head. Is that why he was chosen?

Because he was so willing to  **die**?

The one before him was a father. A poor one it seems but one none the less. Does he even have the right to judge a father when he had no real one to compare too? The closest he gets is a man that calls him young atlas. He warns him not to bear to much weight. It's funny that he says that when he decided to suffocate him by trying to kill his mother. His mother... A woman more powerful than she knows. Smart, beautiful, and kind. His father was a fool to give her up.

Not him.

Sometimes he thinks it's his fault. He did more so as a child. It was his fault he left, his fault that his mother was alone, his fault that his bike never was built. It was always his fault no matter how much his mother assured him it wasn't. Soon enough he stopped verbalizing his thoughts. The looks from his mother and best friend were enough. They don't know, at least not enough, about him and these thoughts. Who would really? Once they see the truth they'll know he truly is cursed. That is something he fears

It is his  ** _greatest fear_**.

The Deep is dark, of course it is, and cold as he frantically searches for a way out. A flash of red and he's in another battle for his life. If only for a second he catches a glimpse of his opponent. The first thing he sees are those red red eyes. At first Jim thinks it is a troll, then a changeling, but it is neither.

It is  _fear_.

His fear to be precise. Not of being a changeling, nor turning into a troll. No. It is fear of the monsters that hid in the shadows as he tried to catch them with a flashlight. It is fear that his father will never return and the anger that he doesn't care to. It is the fear of being destroyed and the grin of being the one to destroy. The fear of becoming a monster and the realization that he already was one.

Here is where it lies. Here is where it will stay until he needs it (And it knows that he will). As he awakens already in the heart stone, Vendel dead, and the trolls in a panic. It is here he pretends just as he always has. He protects the trolls and helps her carry the rest of them out of their once happy home. There's only so much pain that Atlas could bear before everything finally came crashing down. Of course... He isn't at that point yet. So he smiles when he sees two enemies-turned-friends in his house, willing to help him. They don't know. No one ever will. Jim understands his role know.

Here lies the dream of being a hero and the acceptance of being a hunter. Sent to kill only certain things and never to be fully thanked. The term, the title, makes sense now. They were never a hero, none of them, nor were they villains. They simply hunted as was their job to do.

Another gentle breeze flows past him, it is getting cold, as he remembers that other world. He knows it was faked only to show what would be most effective. He knows the amulet knows. He can feel it's anger, it's annoyance at him for not being so easily tricked. A slight shiver runs up his spine as he accepts that the one they call Merlin is not so... _great_... as they once thought. Someone who is so willing to curse so many and still have them believe it to be a gift is truly someone despicable. It speaks to him at night. In hushed tones it speaks of falsehoods that no one truly could care for him. Merlin was clever. He knew how to ensure that the amulet was never given up without the owner's heart first stopping. 

It is nighttime again. 

He looks at the mirror to see what looks to be a not yet adult. In the eyes he sees something more as the pupils slowly turn into slits. He brushes his teeth and goes to bed. The lights are off and the amulet glows softly.

_It comes in a whisper._

**Author's Note:**

> shit man idk


End file.
